50 Shades of Granger
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: AU. Hermione meets a man at a dinner party. He takes advantage of her...weakness. Tom/Hermione lemon. Mature Audiences only, please.


_You make it look like it's magic_

 _.~.~.~.~._

"God I'd just kill for-" Hermione stopped herself.

The man raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

He shook his head in return. "No no, you have to tell me now."

She hesitated. "My neck is like my kill shot…" she began, her hands subconsciously touching just beneath her soft spot. "Once you hit that…it's over." She said, letting her fingers linger on her collarbone.

Although she couldn't' exactly determine why she had chosen to tell him. She shouldn't have. They had only met moments ago. But there was something about his loose black locks and sharp jawline she couldn't resist. She definitely shouldn't have said anything. At least that much was certain. But she did.  
He stepped closer to her, bringing his hand up to her neck, rubbing his thumb over the spot gently. Her heart pounded in her ears, her body tightened.

"Here?" he asked innocently.

A nod was all she could manage.

Before she even had time to process what was happening, his lips were softly caressing the sensitive skin on her neck. She couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips. He sucked, rather passionately, on her neck, working his way up to her ear. He pulled her close into his chest.

"Better?" he breathed, his lips brushing her ear, his voice husky. He pulled back slightly to look at her lust filled eyes. She nodded and let out a slow, shaky breath. He let his hands slowly drop to his sides. She grabbed his chest.

"Please," She whimpered, "Don't stop." Her voice was small.

He was forced to oblige, cupping her cheeks with his hands and bringing her into a kiss. But she hardly had the chance to kiss him back when he pulled away suddenly, stepping a good foot away from her.

"What's wrong?" She was dizzy from confusion.

"Dinner will be ready soon." He said.

"Oh," she said, "right." She brushed herself off and they went their separate ways, rejoining the party.

As she took her seat at the dinner table, she was silently hoping he'd take the seat next to hers. There was the low murmur of other guests entering the dining room. Her heart raced at the thought of him next to her. She needed to feel his presence. She became agitated as a spunky redhead took the seat to her left. But soon after, the tall man with the black hair came to sit on her right.

"I hear dessert will be fantastic." He whispered suggestively into her ear. She got goosebumps all over.

She became rather… _jumpy_ after that. Her body tingled.

Once everyone had taken their seats, the hostess of the party (a rather large woman) stood up, raising a glass. Some long and awkward speech about her husband's birthday. _Just get on with it before we all die,_ Hermione thought. Dinner was served and sides were passed and a toast was made. And then the stranger's hand met her knee. Her body stiffened some but she managed to not flinch.

Innocent enough, she thought.

The first course began with a soup. Dull conversation ensued.

"How long have you been teaching Ms. Granger?" The husband asked.

"Oh, I've just begun. About two years." She replied boredly, slowly sipping her soup.

The man with the black hair squeezed her knee. She gave a small yelp.

"What was that?" the husband said.

"Soup." She said, a little too quickly, her mouth still full. "It's terribly hot."

The stranger gave a curt smile.

Dinner continued. Next on the menu was a light salad to cleanse the palate.

"And how about you Mr. Riddle? What are you up to these days?" the hostess asked in a plump tone.

The stranger looked up and flashed a smile, "Still just an accountant." He informed.

"For your father's company no less!" The husband made sure to add in a low chuckle, taking a sip of wine from his glass. Mr. Riddle only smirked and returned to his salad, but not without rubbing his thumb in circles on the side of the Hermione's leg.

She needed wine. Her skin had begun to burn. This Mr. Riddle had begun to rub his hand a little higher up her thigh. And she had done nothing to stop it. Her breath hitched. She nearly choked on her wine. Her heart was pounding too fast for her to think straight. She knew she should have worn pants. But he was almost at the bottom seam of her skirt. Surely he would stop there.

Except he didn't. The main course was served, pan seared steak and some assorted vegetables, but Hermione hardly seemed to notice. Mr. Riddle had pushed up the fabric of her skirt, allowing his hands access to her inner thighs. Still she said nothing. She tried to focus on the plate in front of her. But her vision was becoming blurry. She gripped her knife much tighter than could appear normal. Her breathing was staggered and uneven. She felt as though her skin were on fire. Surely now he would stop?

* * *

Ms. Granger sat perfectly erect in her seat, like a marble statue. Her face had paled and her lips were pursed tightly together. Perhaps she had swallowed a bad piece of meat. But what the other guests failed to notice was how Mr. Riddle had managed to pierce through the woman's innocence with one of his sly fingers.

"Granger? Ms. Granger?"

She blinked fiercely. "Oh, yes, pardon me." She gasped, taking a big gulp of wine.

The hostess gave a hearty laugh. "My goodness darling, light sips please, light sips."

"I'm sorry," she exhaled, Mr. Riddle's fingers unable to keep still. "I'm terribly thirsty." She justified.

"Well in that case by all means get the poor girl some water!" boomed the husband. Her glass was filled and Mr. Riddle added another finger to play with her insides. She gave a slight whimper. Quenching her thirst would take a lot more than water.

"My dear you don't look very good at all." One of the guests added.

"Yes, perhaps you should go outside for some fresh air. I could drive you home." Mr. Riddle cooed, pumping his fingers slowly, deliberately.

"Oh but dessert hasn't been served yet!" the hostess screeched.

Mr. Greene pulled away and threw his napkin on the table. "No need for that Mrs. Hable." He insisted, helping Ms. Granger up in the process.

"We have our own." He breathed into her ear, and, once out of the view of the dinner guests, licked his fingers greedily.

The cool gust of wind calmed her down some. Mr. Riddle never let go of her arm. She inhaled deeply and let out a long breath.

"Are you ready to go?" he inquired.

She nodded her head. "Yes," she began, turning, "Mrs. Hable will be quite upset."

He pulled her by the arm, turning her back around. "Not back to the party." He informed her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Well, w-what exactly did you have in mind Mr. Riddle?" she tried.

A playful smirk spread slowly onto his lips. "Oh I have some ideas." He told her. She looked at him questioningly. He lowered his head so their lips were just barely within touching distance. "I couldn't tell you," he began, "only show you."

That got her heart pumping again. And, against her better judgment, went along with Mr. Riddle. They drove in complete silence, with his hand resting possessively on her knee.

They rolled up slowly to a sleek apartment building that seemed to touch the sky. There was a valet waiting for them. Mr. Riddle stepped out of the car and held the door open for Ms. Granger. He shut the door behind her and tossed the keys to the younger gentleman.

"No joy rides, Jefferson." He mentioned.

Her heart beat so loudly she wondered if he could hear it. He led her up to the 23rd floor and into his loft.

She was stunned when she walked in. The entire window was glass and there were no walls. The kitchen, dining room and living room all shared the same space. But that didn't make it small. If anything it made the room feel bigger, more open. The view helped. Buildings and lights for miles and miles below them. She placed her jacket down on the couch in awe.

"You have a beautiful home." She complimented, leaning on the back of the couch.

"It's not much," he said boredly, "but I make do."

"Whiskey?" he asked, holding up a glass for her.

She shook her head. "Oh, no thank you."

He poured some for himself and downed it in two gulps. He then made his way over to her. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. "Now where were we?" his breath was on her face.

"You were finger fucking me." She stated, her mouth dry.

He gave a low chuckle, his lips just barely touching hers. "Perhaps we should make ourselves more comfortable first." He said, a teasing smile growing on his face. "Follow me." He ordered, pulling away suddenly, leaving her feeling empty but electrified all at the same time.

They made their way past the couch to a door on the far left hand side. They stepped in and she realized it was his bedroom. It had a masculine touch to it. Grey bed sheets with black night tables. Further details she didn't care to take in. Currently, her eyes were focused on the man in front of her, taking his jacket off at a torturous speed. She couldn't help but bite her lip as, even through the dress shirt, his broad shoulders came into view.

"Please," he said, turning around. "Make yourself comfortable." He motioned across the room.

She stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. He noticed her hesitation.

"What's wrong puppet?"

She licked her lips, her mouth still dry. "I don't even know your first name." she stammered.

He raised an eyebrow. "How rude of me." He stepped up to her. "Thomas," he extended his hand. She took it. "Thomas Riddle. But you can call me Tom."

"A pleasure." She said.

He pulled her up to his chest, his hands resting on her lower back. "Oh it will be." Again with the smirk. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." Her breathing was uneven.

"I think I prefer Ms. Granger." And with that his lips were pressing furiously against hers. A feeble kiss back was all she could manage.

"What's wrong love? Too much to handle?" he teased.

"I've never done something like this before." She said in between breaths.

He slid his hands to her sides, carefully untucking her blouse. "Then let me teach you." He said, bringing his lips to her ear. She closed her eyes as the goosebumps spread across her body.

His hands were like snakes. They slithered up to her breasts, which he squeezed lightly before beginning to work on the top button of her blouse.

"You managed quite well at the dinner." He said sweetly, filling the time as he set her free of her shirt. It landed on the ground like a feather, soft and light.

"Do you think so?" she asked, feeling the cold on her bare skin.

"Yes, very much so." He pulled her close again so he could reach around to unzip the back of her skirt.

Her skirt joined her blouse and she stood before him left in nothing but her undergarments while he was still fully clothed.

"Get on the bed." He told her. She dared not disobey. She climbed onto the soft mattress and silently cursed herself. The white of her bra did not match her red undies. But how could she have expected an evening like this? He made her watch as he loosened his tie and slowly undid every button of his dress shirt, taking extra time on his belt. It was making her heart race. Soon his clothes joined the pile on the floor and he too was left in nothing but his dark green boxers.

He crawled on top of her slowly, letting every bit of his skin touch every bit of hers. She was dripping. He stopped with his face directly above hers.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and refrained herself from asking him any questions. Upon her reply, he lowered his lips onto hers, grazing her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. She allowed it and his tongue flicked around her mouth, enticing her own to come out to play. Meanwhile his hands trickled along her sides, one resting on her breasts, squeezing and tugging lightly, while the other played along the edge of her panties.

Her hands tangled themselves in his thick black hair and she pulled him even deeper into her mouth with each squeeze he gave. Her skin burned. She wanted to feel all of him. Her legs wrapped around his in a messy tangle and she lifted her hips slightly to rub against him. The rush was only a temporary fix to her craving. She needed more. He gave another low chuckle.

"Patience, puppet." He hummed.

His lips trailed down her neck, nipping and sucking all the way down to her collarbone, which he teased lengthwise with his tongue. She moaned and tightened her legs around his. He placed butterfly kisses down to the center of her chest, leaving light kisses along the sides of her breasts and down her stomach until he reached the top of her red lace underwear.

His hands ran up and down her thighs before pulling them off in one swift motion. She loved the feeling of his rough hands on her smooth skin. But it only made her want more. He kissed her belly button and worked his way down, all the way down, until he reached her dripping wetness.

He looked up at her, "Excited darling?"

But before she had a chance to reply, his mouth made contact. She let out a sharp gasp and she clenched the sheets beneath her. He licked around the spot slowly, so agonizingly slowly, licking her dry but making her wetter as he went. Her moans were like a siren's song in his ears, enticing him. He paused only to suck on the uppermost part of her thighs, leaving symmetrical marks on either leg. She grabbed his hair in a mad state. With that, he placed his tongue on her opening and licked all the way up to her clit in one solid motion. It was enough to earn him a scream and hair tug. He'd like to hear that again. He found it a shame to leave her clit alone so he pulled it into his mouth and flicked it expertly with his tongue, causing her to writhe beneath him.

"Tom…" she breathed shakily, "Ple-ahhh…" she couldn't form words.

He placed his lips at her entrance and kissed it tenderly. She bucked her hips and he pushed his tongue inside. She tasted like honey.

Ms. Granger could hardly stand it all. Her legs were squeezing his head and she was pulling at his hair and she had this dizzying rush about her. She was getting so close…

Mr. Riddle gave one final lick and in a movement so quick, pulled away, crashing his mouth on hers, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. She groaned.

"Why-Why'd you stop?" her frustrated expression was just about all he could take.

With expert hands he removed her bra and suckled her breast, while teasing her nipple with his hand. She gave short, excited breaths and arched her back into him. He then made his way back up to her neck, leaving bite marks as he went.

His throbbing erection was getting impatient, but she beat him to it, removing his final piece of clothing with surprising ease.

"Please," she breathed, "I can't take it anymore."

That was all he needed. He thrust eagerly into her, in long swift motions. She inhaled sharply, the impact of his hot skin against hers almost too good to believe. He grabbed her hips, lunging into her deeply, her breasts bouncing below him. He bit back his groans. Hermione scratched at his chest, moaning, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She bucked her hips so that her motions met his, allowing him to go deeper and deeper, hitting the little ball of pleasure that had been building up inside her. With every thrust he hit that spot, and Hermione let out shrill yelps.

Her tight walls clenched his dick with every motion, giving him pleasure that made his eyes roll back. Their motions grew faster as they continued, more needy and desperate. Her nails raked down his spine, her moans becoming screams and she shook with pleasure beneath him. She was close. And so was he. With a few more hard thrusts they both tumbled over the edge together, the pleasure rippling through them. He slowly rode out his orgasm, letting it linger, shivering as his throbbing member slowly released the last bit of his seed.

He rolled over and slipped out of her, taking heavy breaths. Their chests rose up and down in unison. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. It sounded like bells in his ears. He turned to pull her in for another kiss, a smirk spread across his lips.

"So Ms. Granger," he began,

"Yes Mr. Riddle?"

"Did you enjoy dessert?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so fun fact, this was actually one of the first lemons I ever wrote. I had completely forgotten about it, and came across it today on my old computer. I fixed it up a bit and tada! By the way, I haven't read or seen 50 Shades (I tried but I kept cringing through the first page and no one should ever have to cringe through sex) but I figured this was the basic idea of it. Or rather, that whole theme was what inspired this. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ^^ Thanks all!**


End file.
